Haunt
by monkkeyslut
Summary: "They come around during her time, and she doesn't know what to think of it." Azula-centric.


**This is basically for Rie, since she's helped me through it a lot and motivated me to finish. I really love writing Azula, and I hope I do her justice. Also, my next!gen in this isn't half as good as Quillified's. She's got a whole series of next gen, so check it out :)**

**This spans through years, so if you see big jumps in the timeline, it's not because I got lazy!**

* * *

><p>They come around during her time, and she doesn't know what to think of it.<p>

Some part of Azula wants to hate them, wants them to die. But the other part, maybe a saner part, revels in it. That she isn't completely alone, whether they come to gloat, or read to her, or whatever.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee comes and reads to her. Azula finds it annoying, wants to yell at the—the <em>Kyoshi Warrior<em> but she refrains and listens to the stories. She learns about the Painted Lady, and other myths. Some Fire Nation, but most are not.

She learns about the past Avatars, and the new one, Aang. She doesn't know why Ty Lee tells her these things, but Azula suspects that Ty Lee is lonely. It makes Azula laugh (only when she's alone, though) because Ty Lee will never be _alone._ She'll be surrounded by people who love her, _adore her._

But for now, Azula doesn't mind. She's a tad lonely, too.

* * *

><p>Aang comes to meditate.<p>

It is the most irritating thing she has ever had to suffer through, because he sits there, motionless. Sometimes, he'll go into the Avatar State and stay there for hours, and Azula will stare and stare and _stare_ but it never bothers him.

"Why do you do this?" Her voice is hoarse, not used in forever. When Aang opens his eyes, brows shot to his…_arrow line_, he cocks his head.

"I figure you could use some peace of mind."

"I have no need for that." she sneers, turning away from him.

It doesn't stop him from coming by once in a while.

* * *

><p>Zuko finds Ursa.<p>

She hears about it through the guards outside her cell, and she's shocked.

Needless to say, she spends the next week screaming and breathing fire and crying.

She knew it would happen sooner or later. Ursa comes in the dead of night, but Azula rarely sleeps anymore, so she's awake when the door creaks open.

The first thing Ursa does is kneel down in front of Azula's cell and stares at the ground. Azula doesn't move, doesn't _breathe._ And when Ursa looks up finally, Azula can see the sadness in her eyes.

"It was never supposed to be like this…" Ursa whispers, like it's going to somehow snap Azula out of her trance. Like it'll make her _good._

Azula doesn't even know what good _is,_ anymore.

* * *

><p>When Ty Lee visits one day, she doesn't come baring books.<p>

"Mai died."

Azula isn't sure how to feel. Mai betrayed her, and she and the older girl had never been as close as Ty Lee and herself. But Azula asks, "How?" anyway.

"She was on her way to Ba Sing Se when some rogue firebenders came and—they thought she was Zuko…" Ty Lee's voice cracks, and if Azula's hands were not in metal casings, the air would have crackled.

"Her name is Ilah." Zuko holds the little girl close to his chest, thumb moving across her cheek. The four year old stares at Azula, grey eyes wide. "She was in the—she was there when they killed Mai."

Azula doesn't show that she's listening.

"She hasn't spoken since the incident."

Her eyes narrow at the little girl, but she doesn't seem fazed by it. "Should I care?"

"I know Aang and Ty Lee haven't been by in a while," Zuko murmurs, standing. Ilah stands with him, hand wrapping around his. "And I haven't been here in years. Mai was going to bring her here to meet you. Before she died…"

"Well this was lovely," Azula drags her chained hands close to her chest. "But I'd like to be alone."

* * *

><p>Aang and Ty Lee begin visiting again. And Azula has never been more relieved.<p>

* * *

><p>Ilah is interesting. Though, Azula supposes Zuko doesn't know she speaks to her.<p>

The fifteen-year-old always comes to see her aunt at least once a week. She tells her about school and her father. About her friend Kanna (who Azula gathers is Aang and the Water Tribe girl's daughter) and about Kanna's brother Kuzon, who is older and nice to her. And about their baby brother Tenzin, and how adorable he is.

It isn't like Azula cares, but it's nice to have someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>"Why do you refuse to speak to anyone besides me?" Azula asks one day, after the young girl demonstrates her fire dance.<p>

"Because I have nothing to say," she murmurs voice like silk and Azula doesn't understand.

* * *

><p>"Why does she come down here?" Aang asks one day, munching on a moon peach. "Zuko says she does it on a weekly basis, and he can't stop her. She's found a bunch of passage ways here."<p>

"I hardly listen to her," Azula states, but she's lying. She listens to every word that the girl utters. "But you may wish to be more cautious. You would not want another _me_ roaming the halls of that palace."

"Don't worry," Aang grins, tossing an uneaten moon peach into her cell. It lands next to her. "She'll never be you."

* * *

><p>"Why do you have nothing to say?"<p>

Ilah moves in beautiful ways. She twists her body, her bare feet brush the ground as she moves, and if it were possible, she thinks maybe Ilah is an airbender. But it _isn't_ possible.

Ilah pauses, hands raised above her. The fire dies down a bit, and Azula sees a flash of purple.

"Nobody cares to ask," Ilah tells her. Azula moves forward, "But what about Kuzon? Surely you must speak to him?"

"I dance," she whispers, beginning her movements again. "That should be enough."

Azula thinks that maybe it is enough for Ilah.

* * *

><p>A boy with dark, wavy hair storms into her cell one day, and he has the same blue eyes as his mother.<p>

"Why does she speak to _you!"_ He roars, and Azula laughs. It's a cold thing to do, but she does.

The water that comes from his pouch wraps itself around her neck, but the laughing doesn't stop.

"What does she _say!"_

"You'll never know," she chokes, and she's not just choking from lack of air. "Will you?"

The insanity bubbles up again, stronger than the previous times, and Kuzon leaves while Azula writhes on the floor, screaming and crying and laughing.

* * *

><p>"When mother spotted them outside the cart, she told me not to speak," Ilah tells Azula one day, holding out a small fruit for Azula to bite into. She hesitates slightly, before leaning forward and biting it.<p>

"And when they murdered her, I didn't scream or cry."

"Why?" Azula asks in a bored tone, but she's aching to know.

"Because mother told me to be quiet," Ilah gets a faraway look in her eyes, then stands, beginning her dance. Fire sparks at her fingertips, and she smiles. "I miss her."

Azula sees her brother in Ilah; surely every _must_ see some of Zuko in the girl. Azula spots the hunch of Ilah's shoulders, just like Zuko's. She can see the way her hair sticks up in the familiar cow lick, or how it shags around her shoulders, curling at her neck. But she looks like Mai, too. Incredibly so, that Azula wants to hate her—she _does_ hate the girl standing before her. For being Mai's _pride and joy_ for making her brother _happy_ but Agni, she hates the girl because she's _free._

"Do you ever get bored of not talking?" Azula asks casually, watching the fire. And oh, how she aches to spread her fingers again, to take the fire in her palms and feel its warmth. The shove her flaming fist right down Zuko's thr—

"Sometimes," she whispers.

* * *

><p>When Ty Lee tells Azula that Ilah was in an accident, Azula scowls.<p>

"What happened?"

Ty Lee looks slightly taken back, but continues all the same. "She and Kuzon were out in the forest. She pushed him out of the way when she saw the platypus bear. But it swiped at her—at her eyes. Katara tried healing her, but she's blind. Toph's been trying to train with her, but she isn't a firebender, and Ilah isn't an earthbender and…she hasn't danced."

Azula doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?"<p>

Ilah shrugs, staring at nothing. "Only phantom pains, these days."

The scars stretch across her face, and her pretty, _beautiful_ face is marred and the pink scars are hideous.

"You haven't danced." It isn't a question.

When Ilah looks at Azula, her normally grey eyes white with a long pink mark across each one, Azula feels wrong. But when Ilah moves, hands leaving her sides, feet spreading across the dusty ground, Azula watches in a sort of awe at the fire dancer. She's far better than she was before.

"Not for anyone but you," Ilah whispers, and if she could cry anymore, Azula thinks Ilah would.

* * *

><p>"Does she dance for you anymore?" Kuzon asks, and he has also become a regular. Azula snorts, eyes cutting through him. "What do you think, boy?"<p>

There is a bit of hesitation, but Kuzon sighs, "I think she does."

"I think you're _right," _Azula laughs, hitting her head against the wall behind her.

* * *

><p>"Azula," Zuko leans close to the bars, and if she could exhale fire like she used to, his face would be nothing more than—<p>

"Azula, where is Ilah?"

The girl in question tilts her head, lips twitching upwards. "I've been locked up."

Anger flares, Azula spots it before _he_ does, and his hand is through the bars and around her next in seconds. She's tugged forward, face pressing against the bars. _"Where is she?"_

She wills the insanity to come forward, because then she won't have to care about the stupid, _idiotic, mute girl, _but it won't come, and Azula assumes this is that _karma_ that Ty Lee constantly talks about.

Instead of answering, Azula gathers spit in her mouth, and empties it on Zuko's face. Her brother backpedals, wiping it away with a robe-clad arm. "You foul, _ungrateful wench—"_

"That is _enough_, Zuko." A voice calls out, and Azula recognizes Iroh. _Isn't he dead yet?_

Her brother scowls, stepping away from the door so that Iroh can get through. "Azula."

She grins at him, a disgusting, stomach churning grin that she hopes will set his teeth on edge. "Well where is _mother_? It'd be nice if the whole family stopped by, no?"

"Dead," Iroh comments dryly, brows furrowing. Zuko's fists tighten, and Azula's throat clenches.

"Really now?" She manages, trying for a smile, but managing a grimace. "That's—"

"Shut _up."_ Zuko hisses, fire in his palm making Azula reel backwards. "Now _listen. _I know Ilah comes down here, and I know she dances, and I _know_ she talks to you, so give me a _hint_ as to where she _ran off to."_

"Did you _know_ that there are dragons?" Azula's eyes are bright, and she's toying with him now. "Did you _know_ that Ilah adores dragons?"

Neither Zuko nor Iroh speak, so Azula continues. "Did you _know_ that if Ilah asks anything of him, Kuzon will give in?"

A look of realization dawn on Zuko's face, but Iroh's face is stony as always. "She—_she needs to perform a dance!"_

"Funny," Azula's voice is getting higher, crazier, and she can feel it surfacing—, "she _can_ dance."

"Not the dancing dragon," Zuko shakes his head, and says more, but Azula is too far gone to care.

* * *

><p>"That was really dumb," Ty Lee murmurs, placing her book on the ground, fingers reaching through the bar to touch Azula's cheek, where the fist-shaped burn is. "You should provoke him like that. You know how he gets…"<p>

The girl moves away from Ty Lee's warm hand, ignores the flutter in her stomach, and growls. "I could not care _less_ about Zuko's temper, and I can assure you that Zuko doesn't _scare_ me in the slightest."

Ty Lee moves away from the bars, frown gracing her lips. "Would you like me to read?"

"I don't _care."_ Azula says, but she wants the girl to hold her. To tell her she's beautiful and perfect and _powerful_ and that nothing—_nobody_ will ever come between them again.

But Ty Lee begins her story on the Painted Lady (how many times has Azula _heard this?)_, _"Her hands work like a waterbender, healing that which she touches…"_

Azula wonders if it's too late for the Painted Lady to save her.

* * *

><p>She's dying.<p>

Somehow, she's known this for quite some time. She can feel her bones and joints ache, can feel it every time she sinks back into her mind, while the insane part of her rages free. She can hear her mind whispering for her to take control, to be _her,_ to stop succumbing to this torture, but she can't help it.

Sometimes she thinks it's just easier that way. Being insane is better than facing the truth.

* * *

><p>The next time Ilah comes down, Zuko follows closely behind. His arms are crossed, and by the look in Ilah's face, she's not very happy he followed.<p>

They all sit in silence for a while, Azula eyes a few bugs that have made their home in the corner of her cell, and she picks her metal-encased hands up, quickly dropping them on the insects. She spots Zuko's scowl and smiles.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Talk to her, Ilah. I won't stop you."

The young girl glances up where Zuko's voice is coming from, and glares. Her gaze is a bit off, but Zuko glares back. Instead of speaking, Ilah moves her hands around, looking for the bars of Azula's cell. Finding them, she quickly slips her hand through them, dropping a piece of paper down. Zuko lunges for it, but Azula pulls it towards her before he can get it.

"Mind your business, Zuzu. Didn't mother ever teach you manners—oh right. She was banished." Azula shakes her head, enjoying the rage building on Zuko's face. "Silly of me to have forgotten."

"Ilah we're leaving."

The fifteen-year-old doesn't move, hands gripping the bars.

"_Ilah!"_ His voice is sharp, demanding and—

"You sounded like father, for a second." Azula grins, throat burning and she hasn't _felt this_ in years. Hasn't felt the fire in her since—since the waterbender had trapped her in that ice—

Zuko's got Ilah, pulling her away from the bars, while Azula's orange fire (not blue anymore, never _blue)_ blazes out around them, mouth _on fire._ She cackles, screeches, claws at the ground with short, bloody nails. "I'll _kill you Zuko. I will."_

She'll never forget the way Ilah's blind eyes landed on her. The way her mouth turned down, and the way she so _desperately_ wanted to cry out.

And when Azula reads the paper Ilah dropped into the cell, the words:

_You haven't seen something beautiful in a long time, I assume. So here is a dragon scale. The dragons are quite nice, and the fire was beautifully warm. I wish you could have experienced it with me._

Tears make her eyes sting, and the dark blue scale makes her want to scream.

So she does.

* * *

><p>"She yelled at Zuko," Aang comments, leaning against the wall outside her cell. "It was pretty hilarious, Iroh said. He was happy to hear her voice before he died."<p>

Died? Hadn't the old wretch been there a few days ago?

"Zuko was so happy she spoke that he ignored all the things she called him and almost crushed her with his hug." The Avatar grins, running a hand over his smooth, bald head. "I think Kuzon's going to ask her out, too."

"I think I'm going to escape soon," Azula says, and when Aang glances at her, for probably the first time since he's come into her cell that day, he stares. Her eyes are blank, mouth drawn in a smooth line, and she's nothing like the Azula he knows.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Maybe, I'm not quite sure yet. But I can tell you one thing, Avatar." She stares at him now and Aang's never seen eyes like that.

"Should your son hurt my niece? I'll flay the skin right off his body."

Aang's eyes widen, and he's gone in minutes.

* * *

><p>"I didn't like what you said about Kuzon." Ilah tells her, mouth turning down in a frown. "I don't think father did, either."<p>

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," Ilah nods, cocking her head at the older woman. "You've always cared. That's why you did the things you did. You wanted people to think you were great. Superior. That's all you cared about."

Azula's head shakes, and she's tempted to smash her face off the metal cuffs that encase her hands, but she doesn't. "Shut up."

"I'm only telling the truth," Ilah touches the ground with a lit finger, scorching the ground in delicate swirls. "I'm going to talk to people now. I don't think mother would like it if I stayed silent anymore."

"I don't _care,"_ Azula cries, head between her knees. She takes deep breaths, but they come out shallow and shaky. "Agni, I don't care, I don't care, _I don't care!"_

Air sparks around them and her hands are suddenly too hot. She can't—_why are they so hot?_

"Just go," Azula whines, and she doesn't care how it sounds. She's not a princess anymore she doesn't _care—_

"Azula," Ilah says, voice close, and when Azula looks up, she sees eyes as blue as the fire she once produced and black hair flickers like flames. And it's terrifyingly beautiful.

"I wish they could have saved you."

And Azula cries like she hasn't in years.

* * *

><p>They come around, but she doesn't notice.<p>

Thoughts race through her mind, faster than lightning.

_My own mother…though I was a monster. You think I'm a monster. We are the Earth King's humble servants. Never rise from the ashes of your shame… They only like you because you make it easy. I'm sorry it has to end this way…brother…_

* * *

><p>By the end of the year, she's tired, alone and finally let's go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I lost my flow a bit. This doesn't have a specific plot though...and yes. Azula does die at the end.<strong>


End file.
